


It's Probably Nothing

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [33]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas said something in Kuala Lumpur that made Martin worry a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Probably Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the fandot creativity night.  
> Prompt: full moon
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

Martin knew that he was being ridiculous, but ever since the whole secret pub debacle he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that there was something about Dirk. He was sure Douglas had meant it as a joke, but what if …

He wasn't scared of Dirk. At least he hadn't been ... No, he wasn't scared! Wary, perhaps, but not scared. Dirk was just a normal person. With a few strange scars. Quite a lot of them, in fact. 

"Are you okay, Skip?" Arthur said from right behind him.

Martin jumped. "What? Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been staring out at the airfield with a concerned look on your face for ages now. Is something wrong with the runway? Shall I go and get Dirk?"

"NO!" Martin objected!

"Why not? He's right there," Arthur gestured at the people outside the plane. "It would only take a minute for him to fix whatever you're worried about."

"No, we d-d-don't need Dirk!" stammered Martin.

"He's not dangerous, you know," said Arthur.

"I know that!" said Martin.

"Oh, okay. Only you seem to be a bit scared of him."

"I'm not scared of a little groundsman," huffed Martin.

"And it's not even the full moon, so you have nothing to worry about," added Arthur.

"WHAT? Why did you say that?"

"Douglas usually mentions that whenever Dirk's a bit grumpy. I don't know why, though."

Martin stared out at the airfield. There was nothing to it, right? Right?? It was just Douglas being silly. Right? But perhaps he'd stay clear of Dirk until he was really sure. Just in case.


End file.
